memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heldentod
An den Rand der Vernichtung gedrängt erreichen die Borg ihre nächste Evolutionsstufe. Assimilation ist nun zweitrangig. Alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, wird absorbiert. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Admiral Kathryn Janeway ist an Bord der USS Einstein unterwegs zu Sektor 10, der Position des Borg-Kubus, welcher vor einiger Zeit von der [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|Crew der Enterprise]] entdeckt worden ist. Neben Janeway befinden sich noch die Offiziere Commander Andy Brevoort, Commander Tom Schmidt und Lieutenant Commander Mark Wacker mit an Bord. Allesamt erfahrene Xenobiologen und Borg-Experten, die den Auftrag haben, Abwehrmechanismen gegen die Borg zu entwickeln. In ihrem Quartier erhält Janeway überraschend Besuch von James T. Kirk. Natürlich handelt es sich nicht wirklich um den legendären Captain. Der Besucher entpuppt sich als die Gefährtin des ihr nur allzu bekannten Plagegeists Q. Q will den Admiral davon abhalten, den Borg-Kubus zu betreten. Doch Janeway will sich nicht von ihr einschüchtern lassen und hält an ihrem Plan fest. Trotzdem hat der Besuch von Lady Q, wie sie die weibliche Q der Einfachheit halber nennt, Janeway nachdenklich gemacht. Sie notiert ihre Gedanken in einem persönlichen Logbucheintrag. Außerdem ist sie sich noch immer nicht im klaren darüber, wie sie auf Picards Befehlsverweigerung reagieren soll. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschließt sie, dem Sternenflottenkommando zu empfehlen, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt von einem Militärgericht abzusehen und ihn stattdessen für seine Leistungen Belobigen zu lassen. Am nächsten Morgen erreicht die Einstein den Kubus. Captain Howard Rappaport ist fasziniert von dessen Größe. Mit dem Shuttle Cawla brechen Janeway, Brevoort, Schmidt und Wacker auf, um den Kubus näher zu untersuchen. Der Flug zum Kubus verläuft problemlos, doch während sie sich dem Schiff nähern, kommen Janeway die Vorbehalte in den Sinn, die Seven of Nine bezüglich einer Inspektion des Borg-Kubus seitens Janeways geäußert hat. Sie war nicht imstande, objektive Gründe für ihre Vorbehalte zu nennen und so hat Janeway die Warnung ignoriert. Das Gefühl des Unbehagens verstärkt sich noch, als sie den Kubus betritt. Schon bald verliert sie den Kontakt zum Rest des Außenteams. Auch das Shuttle ist nicht mehr dort, wo es eigentlich sein sollte. Der Versuch, die Einstein zu kontaktieren, bleibt ebenfalls erfolglos. Kurz darauf erscheint Lady Q. Jedoch nicht, um Janeway zu retten, sondern nur, um sie wegen ihrer Selbstgefälligkeit und Arroganz zu verspotten. Sie sieht schließlich mit an, wie Janeway nach und nach von dem Kubus absorbiert wird. Lichtjahre entfernt auf der Erde schreckt Seven of Nine aus ihrem Regenerationszylus. Sie ahnt, was geschehen ist und versucht, das Oberkommando von ihrer Befürchtung zu überzeugen. Bei Admiral Edward Jellico stößt sie jedoch auf taube Ohren. Der Admiral kontaktiert die assimilierte Einstein, kann jedoch die Täuschung der Borg nicht durchschauen und so sieht er keinen Grund zum Handeln. In einer Bar im Raumhafen von Titan sitzt der Raumjockey Antin Vargo – Vargos Markenzeichen, der Eindruck eines ständigen Grinsens aufgrund eines Nervenschadens, der als Andenken an eine Messerstecherei zurückgeblieben ist, hat ihm den wenig schmeichelhaften Spitznamen Grim, kurz für Grimasse, eingebracht. Plötzlich betritt eine dunkel gekleidete Frau das Lokal und kommt zielstrebig auf seinen Tisch zu. Es ist Seven of Nine, die sich auf eigene Faust auf den Weg gemacht hat, um dem Kubus einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie erhofft sich, von Vargo ein Schiff für ihr Vorhaben zu bekommen. Vargo willigt ein, sie an Bord seines Schiffes, der Pride, zu ihrem Ziel zu begleiten. Kurz nach ihrem Start werden sie jedoch von einem Kreuzer der ''Akira''-Klasse gerufen. Die [[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild]] sucht nach einer Person, die möglicherweise zu einem Ort unterwegs ist, der von der Sternenflotte als Sicherheitsproblem eingestuft wird. Vargo will dem Routinescan schon zustimmen, als Seven, die sich ihm gegenüber nur mit Ann vorgestellt hat, ihn verzweifelt um Hilfe bittet. Kurzfristig kann Grim die Sensoren des Kreuzers stören und schließlich gelingt es ihm, sich in den Ringen des Saturns zu verstecken. Während die Thunderchild noch nach dem kleinen Schiff sucht, aktiviert Vargo eine Tarnvorrichtung, mit deren Hilfe es ihm gelingt, zusammen mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Passagier das Sonnensystem zu verlassen. Anlässlich der Einweihung der Sarek-Schule für Diplomatie und völkerrechtliche Studien befindet sich die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] im Orbit von Vulkan. Picard entdeckt Perrin unter den Gästen und plaudert ein wenig mit ihr. Er ist verwundert darüber, dass Sareks Sohn Spock nicht an den Feierlichkeiten teilnehmen wird. Kurz darauf wird Picard unvermittelt von einer Frau angesprochen, die er bereits zuvor im Gespräch mit Perrin beobachtet hat. Es handelt sich dabei um Perrins Freundin Soco. Die empathisch begabte Argelianerin warnt Picard, dass ihn ein unheilvolles Schicksal vorbestimmt ist. Einige Zeit später erfährt Perrin, dass ihre Freundin erkrankt ist und sich überhaupt nicht auf Vulkan aufhält. Die Identität der geheimnisvollen Warnerin bleibt für sie ein Rätsel. In der folgenden Nacht stattet Picard der Schule nochmals einen Besuch ab, um das Gebäude noch einmal, ohne all die Besuchermengen auf sich wirken zu lassen. Für ihn wenig überraschend taucht Spock dann doch noch auf. Der Botschafter nimmt Picards Einladung an, als Gast an Bord der Enterprise zu bleiben. Im Happy Bottom Riding Club, der Offiziersmesse der Enterprise, kommt es zu einer Begegnung zwischen Counselor T'Lana und Botschafter Spock. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch, wobei es in erster Linie um T'Lanas Haltung gegenüber Picard während der letzten Borg-Krise geht. Antin Vargo und Seven of Nine sind weiterhin auf dem Weg zu ihren Zielkoordinaten. Während ihrer Regenerationsphase erschleicht Seven jedoch die Befürchtung, dass sie bereits von den Borg verfolgt werden. Noch in ihrem schlafähnlichen Zustand erklärt sie Grim, dass sie unbedingt schneller als Warp 4 sein müssen. Als dieser nicht sofort reagiert, wird er von Seven kuzerhand niedergeschlagen. Verzweifelt bemüht sich Seven, Energie umzuleiten, doch sie weiß, dass sie den Borg niemals entkommen wird. Obwohl sich kein Schiff in der Nähe befindet, weder eines der Borg noch sonst irgend ein anderes, erscheint plötzlich Kathryn Janeway auf dem Schirm. Versehen mit den üblichen Borg-Implantaten gibt sie sich als deren Königin zu erkennen. Im Anschluss an ihr Gespräch kann Seven keinen Hinweis auf etwaige Transmissionen feststellen. Kathryn Janeway, ob Borg oder nicht, hat nicht mit ihr kommuniziert – jedenfalls nicht auf herkömmlichem Weg. Lady Q erscheint an Bord des Borg-Kubus in unmittelbarer Nähe der assimilierten Kathryn Janeway. Trotz ihrer diesbezüglichen Vorahnung ist sie neugierig, wie es die Borg geschafft haben, die Sternenflotte so zu täuschen. Auf ihr Drängen enthüllt Janeway die Natur ihrer selbst und das Geheimnis der Borg-Schiffe: Auch diese verfügen über ein Bewusstsein. Nun, erstmals in der Geschichte der Borg und an den Rand der Vernichtung gedrängt, hat es sich manifestiert. Gleichzeitig spricht Janeway die Warnung aus, das auch die Q sie nie mehr unterschätzen sollten. Nach seinem Erwachen ist Vargo in wenig nachsichtiger Stimmung. Er ist nicht bereit, die Reise zu Sektor 10 fortzusetzen. Seven versteht das und bittet ihn, sie dafür nach Vulkan zu bringen. Vargo will jedoch den Grund wissen und ist nicht bereit sich weitere Ausflüchte anzuhören. So enthüllt ihm Seven schließlich die Wahrheit über sich und ihr Vorhaben. Sie erklärt weiter, dass Vulkan der letzte bekannte Aufenthaltsort der Enterprise und somit Jean-Luc Picards ist. Aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit als Locutus ist er der Einzige, dem sie zutraut, ihr helfen zu können. Die beiden erreichen Vulkan während der religiösen Zeremonie zur Einweihung der Diplomatenschule. Als das kleine Schiff sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit dem Planeten nähert, befürchtet Picard zunächst einen Angriff und lässt die Enterprise in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen. Außerdem wird ein Sicherheitsteam auf die Oberfläche gebeamt. Schließlich setzt das Schiff zur Landung an, entlässt einen Passagier, und verschwindet wieder. Picard ist überrascht, zu sehen, dass es sich bei dem Passagier um Seven of Nine handelt. Sie spricht die Warnung aus, dass sich Kathryn Janeway und die gesamte Menschheit in tödlicher Gefahr durch die Borg befindet. Der Captain kontaktiert das Sternenflottenkommando um mehr über die Warnung Sevens zu erfahren. Admiral Jellicos Meinung nach beruhen deren Ausführungen jedoch nicht auf Tatsachen und er gibt Picard den Befehl sie umgehend zur Erde zu bringen. Da Seven of Nine kein Mitglied der Sternenflotte ist, sieht Picard keinen Grund, diesen Befehl zu befolgen. Jellico besteht jedoch darauf und begründet dies damit, dass die Sternenflotte, wenn es um die Sicherheit der Föderation geht, einen weiten Ermessensspielraum hat. Er warnt Picard vor einer weiteren Befehlsverweigerung. Außerdem teilt er ihm Admiral Janeways Entscheidung darüber mit. Gleichzeitig sagt er ihm klar, was er davon hält, dass ihm Janeway quasi einen Freibrief ausgestellt hat. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen währe, währe Picard mit voller Härte bestraft worden. Eine Besprechung in einem der Konferenzräume der Enterprise zeigt, dass nicht alle Mitglieder der Crew bereit sind, Jellicos Befehl in Frage zu stellen. Die Diskussion zwischen Picard, Lieutenant Commander Kadohata, Commander Worf, Lieutenant Commander La Forge, Counselor T'Lana, Doktor Crusher und Lieutenant Leybenzon verläuft heftig. Schließlich entscheidet Picard, mangels weiterer Alternativen, Kurs zur Erde zu setzen. T'Lana ist jedoch sicher, dass diese Entscheidung nicht endgültig und das letzte Wort in der Angelegenheit noch nicht gesprochen ist. Seven wird in ihrem Quartier von Captain Picard aufgesucht. Er teilt ihr mit, dass sie auf dem Weg zur Erde sind und bedauert, dass ihm derzeit keine andere Wahl bliebe. Um sich von Sevens Überzeugungen ein besseres Bild machen zu können, schlägt Picard die Durchführung einer vulkanischen Gedankenverschmelzung vor. Botschafter Spock würde sie durchführen. Seven ist einverstanden, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke, ihren Geist freiwillig mit jemanden zu teilen, nach ihren jahrelangen Erfahrungen bei den Borg, nicht sonderlich behagt. Die Verschmelzung verläuft jedoch anders als erwartet. In erschreckender Weise wird dabei enthüllt, dass die Gefahr durch die Borg bereits sehr real ist. Nach seiner Abreise von Vulkan ist Grim Vargo von der Thunderchild aufgegriffen worden. In einer Arrestzelle versucht Captain Matsuda den Aufenthaltsort von Seven of Nine von ihm zu erfahren. Während des Verhörs erhält der Captain die Nachricht, dass sich das Forschungsschiff Einstein mit Kurs auf die Erde, ihrer Position nähert. Im Schlepp des Schiffes befindet sich ein Borg-Kubus von der Größe eines kleinen Mondes. Sie behaupten, ihn für Untersuchungen zur Erde zu bringen. Matsuda bleibt misstrauisch und lässt Roten Alarm ausrufen. Mit einem Trick gelingt es Grim daraufhin, den Captain davon zu überzeugen, ihn zur Brücke begleiten zu dürfen. Captain Rappaport versucht, die Crew der Thunderchild zu beruhigen, was, trotz eines gewissen Misstrauens Matsuda, zunächst auch zu funktionieren scheint. Vargo fällt dabei die seltsame Betonung in Rappaports Worten auf – hat er selbige doch schon bei Seven of Nine bemerkt. Lieutenant Tina Rogers kann außerdem eine zeitliche Verzögerung feststellen, was eindeutig auf einen Täuschungsversuch hindeutet. Der Kommunikationsoffizierin gelingt es, das Störsignal zu umgehen und die Person, die auf Schirm erscheint, nachdem Rappaport sie mit dem Admiral verbindet, ist nur noch dem Namen nach Kathryn Janeway. Unverzüglich ergreift Matsuda Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und lässt das Feuer eröffnen. Die Waffen der Thunderchild zeigen jedoch keine Wirkung. Im Gegenteil, Phaser und Quantentorpedos werden von den Borg einfach absorbiert und scheinen den Kubus nur noch stärker zu machen. Grim nutzt die allgemeine Aufregung zur Flucht. Er erreicht den Transporterraum, beamt sich auf sein Schiff, aktiviert die Tarnvorrichtung und nimmt in sicherer Entfernung eine Beobachtungsposition ein. Von dort beobachtet er den Kampf der Thunderchild und erlebt mit, wie der Kreuzer der Akira-Klasse vom Kubus nahezu geschluckt wird. Aus seiner Verzweiflung heraus sendet er einen allgemeinen Notruf. Außerdem fügt er die Aufzeichnung der Schlacht zwischen der Thunderchild mit dem Kubus seiner Transmission an. Der Verlauf der Gedankenverschmelzung von Botschafter Spock mit Seven of Nine veranlasst Picard erneut, eine Besprechung mit seinen Führungsoffizieren einzuberufen. Dabei kommt auch eine Transmission unbekannter Herkunft zu Sprache, welche die USS Enterprise auf einer Breitband-Subraumwelle empfangen hat. Sie zeigt den Kampf der USS Thunderchild mit einem gigantischen Borg-Kubus. Alle Anwesenden sind schockiert angesichts der Ereignisse die sich auf dem Schirm abspielen. Lieutenant Leybenzon wirft ein, dass gerade unter den gegebenen Umständen ein striktes Einhalten der Befehle vonnöten ist. Picard ist jedoch davon überzeugt, dass die Borg mit herkömmlichen Mitteln nicht zu schlagen sind, wobei Botschafter Spock seine Überzeugung teilt. Die Alternative: der Planeten-Killer; die Massenvernichtungswaffe auf die Kirks [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] vor über einem Jahrhundert gestoßen ist, ist, wie Picard und die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Crew der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] vor einigen Jahren erfahren hat, einst als Waffe gegen die Borg konzipiert worden. Heute befindet sich die Maschine des Jüngsten Gerichts – wie Kirk die Waffe damals genannt hat – im Sternenflottenmuseum von Epsilon Sigma V. Ungeachtet dessen lässt der Captain den derzeitigen Kurs zur Erde beibehalten La Forge denkt unterdessen über einen Alternativplan nach. Das geometrische Paradoxon, welches man nach der Begegnung mit der Borg-Drohne Hugh in Form eines Computerviruses entwickelt hat um das Kollektiv nach der Reassimilierung der Drohne in einer Bearbeitungsschleife festzusetzen und somit zu überlasten wäre eine Alternative. Der Plan ist damals nicht umgesetzt worden und das Programm seit diesem Zeitpunkt unangetastet geblieben. Nun widmet sich La Forge erneut dem, von ihm ''Projekt Endspiel'' getauften Programm um es zu perfektionieren und notfalls als letztes Mittel gegen die Borg einsetzen können. Nachdem er Picard von seinen Plänen informiert hat, arbeitet er gemeinsam mit Seven of Nine an dessen Verbesserung. Der Borg-Kubus erreicht unterdessen die erste Verteidigungslinie der Sternenflotte in Sektor 108. Trotz der immensen Streitmacht ist die Sternenflotte dem Kubus hoffnungslos unterlegen und die Zahl der Opfer immens. Die Nachricht über die Niederlage erreicht auch die Enterprise. Nachdem Picard den nur siebenundneunzig Sekunden andauernden Kampf begutachtet hat, und angesichts aller taktischen Analysen, lässt der Captain Kurs setzen nach Epsilon Sigma V. Aus einem abgesicherten Bereich heraus blicken die Admirals Jellico und Alynna Nechayev dem bevorstehenden Angriff auf die Erde entgegen. Mit Entsetzen sehen sie zu, wie der Planet Pluto einfach mit Haut und Haar geschluckt und getilgt wird. Kurz darauf fällt sämtliche Energieversorgung aus. Die Borg melden sich bei der Sternenflotte. Sie stellen ein Ultimatum und fordern die Auslieferung von Jean-Luc Picard und Seven of Nine. Jellico und Nechayev kontaktieren daraufhin die Enterprise und geben Picard den Befehl, umgehend den alten Kurs ins Sonnensystem wieder aufzunehmen und sich dann, wie von den Borg gefordert, zu ergeben. Doch er widersetzt sich dem Befehl. Auch ist Picard nicht bereit, den beiden das derzeitige Ziel der Enterprise zu nennen, da er befürchtet, dass die Borg einen Weg gefunden haben, die Kommunikation der Sternenflotte mitzuverfolgen. Daraufhin befiehlt Nechayev, Captain Picard abzulösen, doch Worf und La Forge sind dazu nicht bereit. Auch Lieutenant Commander Kadohata sieht sich dazu derzeit nicht imstande, als plötzlich die Kommunikationsverbindung abbricht. Trotz ihres Zögerns auf der Brücke sind Miranda Kadohata, Counselor T'Lana und Sicherheitschef Zelik Leybenzon der Überzeugung, dass es ihre Aufgabe ist, nach der Befehlsverweigerung des Captains, die Kommandogewalt über das Schiff zu übernehmen. In Kadohatas Quartier planen die drei die bevorstehende Meuterei. Lieutenant Stephens belauscht das Gespräch vom Korridor aus, tut allerdings so, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Plötzlich tritt ihm Botschafter Spock entgegen, beide wechseln jedoch nur wortlose Blicke und Stephens geht seines Weges. Nachdenklich bleibt Spock noch längere Zeit vor Kadohatas Quartier stehen; der Vulkanier zieht seine Schlüsse … Wie Picard befürchtet hat, haben die Borg die Kommunikation zwischen der Enterprise und der Sternenflotte mitangehört. Es stellt für die neue Königin auch kein Problem da, Zugriff auf die Navigationsaufzeichnungen des Schiffes zu bekommen. Somit sind auch die Borg über das Ziel der Enterprise informiert. Dem fortgeschrittenen Kubus gelingt es, indem ein Teil der Energie der Sonne absorbiert wird, sechs weitere Borg-Schiffe aus der Taufe zu heben. Zwei davon werden umgehend ausgesandt um die Enterprise abzufangen. Die Meuterei an Bord der Enterprise ist derweil in vollem Gange. Seven of Nine, Beverly Crusher und Geordi La Forge werden nahezu widerstandslos unter Arrest gestellt. Auf der Brücke macht es ihnen Worf jedoch nicht ganz so einfach. Eine unbedachte Bewegung Leybenzons bringt den Klingonen dermaßen in Rage, dass nur ein vulkanischen Nackengriffs ausgeführt von T'Lana den Ersten Offizier ruhigstellen kann. Anschließend befiehlt Lieutenant Commander Kadohata, den Kurs zur Erde wieder aufzunehmen. Jedoch ist der Zugriff auf den Navigationscomputer gesperrt. Kurz darauf betritt Botschafter Spock die Brücke und bekennt sich auch offen zu der Manipulation. Nach endlosen Versuchen, die Navigationskontrolle wiederzuerlangen entschließt sich die frustrierte Miranda Kadohata zu einem Kompromiss. Lieutenant Commander Kadohata und Counselor T'Lana begeben sich in die Arrestzelle um Picard ein Angebot machen. Sie möchte ihn freilassen, beharrt aber darauf, die Kommandogewalt zu behalten. Doch Picard ist dazu nicht bereit. Als die Enterprise bald darauf Epsilon Sigma V erreicht und die Navigationskontrolle weiterhin gesperrt sind, beschließt Kadohata, wenn sie nun schon mal hier sind, die Gelegenheit zur Erforschung der Waffe zu nutzen. Sie erlaubt Spock, Seven of Nine und La Forge ein Shuttle zu nehmen um den Planeten-Killer näher zu untersuchen. Während ihrer Reise an Bord des Shuttles Spinnrad diskutieren Seven und La Forge den Einsatz von Projekt Endspiel als Plan B. Dabei kommt Seven zu dem Schluss, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, dieses einzuschleusen, darin besteht, dass sie sich, nachdem sie das Virus in ihre Kortikalimplantate geladen hat, von den Borg assimilieren lässt. La Forge zeigt sich davon zunächst wenig begeistert, stimmt schließlich jedoch zu, sie in ihrem Bestreben zu unterstützen. Die Drei erreichen den Planeten-Killer und suchen nach einer Art zentralen Kontrollbereichs um das Shuttle verlassen zu können. Bis dahin müssen sie das Innere mit den Instrumenten des Shuttles untersuchen. Seven erkennt die Technologie innerhalb der Maschine wieder. Die Borg haben diese von Spezies 038 assimiliert. Die Technologie erlaubt es einem Maschinenbewusstsein und einem lebenden Bewusstsein, auf jeder nur denkbaren Ebene miteinander zu verschmelzen – eben genau jene Technologie hat es dem Kubus ermöglicht, Kathryn Janeway zu übernehmen und in die neue Königin zu verwandeln. Allerdings sieht Seven in dieser Erkenntnis auch eine Chance. Wenn sich ein neuer Pilot für die Maschine findet, könnte der Planeten-Killer wieder zum Leben erwachen. Zu dritt beamen sie sich bald darauf in das Herz der Maschine des Jüngsten Gerichts. Die Luft ist atembar, jedoch erschwert die kristalline Oberfläche ein Fortkommen beträchtlich. Seven gelingt es, die Überreste des ursprünglichen Piloten in der Umgebung mehrerer kristalliner Säulen auszumachen. Spock möchte spontan den Versuch einer Gedankenverschmelzung einleiten. Seven wirft jedoch ein, dass sie für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet ist. Ohne Spock oder La Forge noch die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Einwände zu äußern, setzt sie ihr Vorhaben auch schon in die Tat um. Die beiden, vom Mutterkubus ausgesandten, Borg-Schiffe erreichen inzwischen die Enterprise. Sie fordern erneut die Auslieferung von Picard und Seven of Nine. Als sich Lieutenant Commander Kadohata nicht sofort dazu bereit erklärt, eröffnet eines der Schiffe das Feuer. Direkt der erste Treffer reduziert die Schildstärke um dreißig Prozent. Die überforderte Kadohata trifft spontan die Entscheidung, Picard das Kommando zurückzugeben. Dieser versucht, zunächst Zeit zu schinden, kann aber einen weiteren Angriff nicht verhindern. Seven erhält unterdessen Zugang zum Bewusstsein der Maschine des Jüngsten Gerichts. Dabei wird sie in einen Kristall eingeschlossen. Seven fusioniert mehr und mehr mit der Maschine was La Forge große Sorgen bereitet, doch Seven meint, dass diese unbegründet seien. Schon bald darauf kann sie zusammen mit dem Planeten-Killer in den verzweifelten Kampf der Enterprise eingreifen. Beide Schiffe werden problemlos zerstört. Picard staunt nicht schlecht, als Seven kurz darauf auf der Brücke erscheint. Es handelt sich jedoch um eine holografische Projektion und sie erklärt, dass sie mit der Maschine des Jüngsten Gerichts nun vollständig verschmolzen ist. Da der Planeten-Killer imstande ist, wesentlich schneller als die Enterprise zu fliegen, wird diese auf dem Weg zur Erde in Schlepp genommen. Während ihrer Reise zur Erde stellt Picard seine Offiziere zur Rede. Er ist bereit, die vergangenen Ereignisse zu vergessen, muss sich aber deren Loyalität sicher sein. Bis auf Counselor T'Lana erklären sich auch alle dazu bereit, weiter unter Picard zu dienen. Die Vulkanierin wird daraufhin bis auf Weiteres in ihrem Quartier unter Arrest gestellt. In dem Moment erreicht Picard die Nachricht, dass die Langstreckensensoren eine Flotte von acht Schiffen der Sternenflotte melden. Angeführt wird die Flotte von der [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. Nun ist er bereit, zugunsten des dienstälteren zurückzutreten, besteht aber darauf, dass Picard als Kommandierender der Flotte symbolisch den Rang des Commodore annimmt – auch weil Calhoun nicht bereit ist, Befehle von jemanden zu befolgen, der keinen höheren Rang als er selbst hat. Gemeinsam machen sie sich daraufhin mit Warp 8 auf zur Erde. Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft im Sol-System meldet sich die holografische Projektion von Seven of Nine – oder vielmehr Seven vom Einen, wie sie sich nun selbst nennt – beim Oberkommando. Die Admirals Jellico und Nechayev werden davon unterrichtet, dass die Ankunft des Planeten-Killers und einer Flotte von Sternenflottenschiffen kurz bevor steht. Die verbliebenen Streitkräfte sollen sich der eintreffenden Flotte anschließen und mit dem Angriff auf die neu erschaffenen Borg-Schiffe beginnen, während sie sich um den primären Kubus kümmert. Während die Schiffe der Sternenflotte eine unbarmherzige Schlacht gegen die Schiffe der Borg ausfechten, verläuft der Kampf des Planeten-Killers gut. Stück für Stück wird der Kubus von der Maschine des Jüngsten Gerichts dezimiert und es scheint nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, wann sie den endgültigen Sieg davontragen wird. Doch dann wendet sich das Schicksal. Der Borg-Kubus vollführt ein Manöver, dass ihn unvermittelt hinter der Maschine des Jüngsten Gerichts auftauchen lässt. Der träge Planeten-Killer kann nicht so schnell manövrieren und sein mächtiger Antiprotonenstrahl bleibt in dieser Position nutzlos. Mühelos wird die Maschine des Jüngsten Gerichts vom Borg-Kubus absorbiert. Picard und seine Crew müssen mit ansehen, wie der mächtige Planeten-Killer den Kampf verliert. Der Captain macht sich nun Vorwürfe, den Planeten-Killer überhaupt zur Erde gebracht zu haben. Durch dessen Neutroniummantel sind die Borg nun stärker denn je. Es scheint keine Hoffnung mehr zu geben. Doch dann passiert womit keiner mehr gerechnet hat: das Projekt Endspiel. Die Borg haben Seven assimiliert, und somit auch den Virus. Dabei nimmt sie Kontakt mit dem Kollektiv und der Königin auf. Seven gelingt es Janeway aus der Kontrolle der Borg zu befreien. Janeway weiß, dass sie sterben wird und bedankt sich trotzdem bei Seven für ihre Rettung und erklärt wie Stolz sie auf sie ist. Der Borg-Kubus und die anderen Borg-Schiffe verdrehen sich in sich selbst bei dem Versuch, eine imaginäre geometrische Form nachzuahmen, bis sie schließlich explodieren. Verzweifelt versucht Picard, das Außenteam zu kontaktieren. Botschafter Spock meldet sich von Bord der Spinnrad. Er und La Forge haben die Maschine des Jüngsten Gerichts rechtzeitig mit dem Shuttle verlassen können. Seven jedoch hat sich geopfert um das Virus freisetzen zu können. An Bord des Borg-Kubus sieht Seven ihrem Tod entgegen, als der Kristall in dem sie sich befindet in den Weltraum geschleudert wird. Dort wird sie von einem Transporterstrahl erfasst. Grim Vargo, der die vergangenen Ereignisse aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hat, hat die ehemalige Borg-Drohne im letzten Moment an Bord der Pride gebeamt. Wenig später wird für die verstorbene Janeway auf der Erde eine Gedenkfeier abgehalten. Picard, Seven und viele weitere Angehörge der Sternenflotte nehmen an dieser Gedenkfeier teil. Kurz darauf unterhalten sich Jellico und Nechayev über die Folgen von Picards direkter Befehlsverweigerung, da er durch diese die Erde gerettet hat. Beide haben auch von dem Aufstand einiger Führungsoffiziere erfahren, welche Picard das Kommando entzogen haben. Jellico will Picard noch immer für seine Befehlsverweigerung bestrafen. Doch Nechayev sieht das anders. Zum einen ist sie erstaunt, dass die Offiziere, mit Ausnahme von Counselor T'Lana, weiter unter Picard dienen will und das Picard diese auch mit Ausnahme von T'Lana an Bord behalten will. Sie erklärt auch, dass Botschafter Spock den Vorschlag gemacht hat, das wenn es um die Borg geht Picard immer in Eigenverantwortung unabhängig des Sternenflottenkommandos handeln darf. Jellico ist davon gar nicht begeistert und lehnt die Versetzung von T'Lana ab, damit Picard im Auge behalten soll. Inzwischen erwacht Janeway an einem Fremden Ort. Dort sieht sie Soco, welche sich darauf als Lady Q entpuppt. Janeway fragt Lady Q, ob sie diese zurück ins Leben bringen wird. Doch Lady Q lehnt dies ab, da dies nie vorgesehen war. Stattdessen verspricht Lady Q Janeway an einen anderen Ort mitzunehmen und sie erklärt, dass dort auch ausreichend Kaffee vorhanden ist. Janeway nimmt diesen Vorschlag an und begleitet Lady Q dort hin. Zur selben Zeit fliegt die Einstein durch den Weltraum. Obwohl ihre Königin ums Leben gekommen ist, wollen die Borg in neue Welt vordringen, wo noch nie ein Borg zuvor gewesen ist und diese dann zu assimilieren. Zitate Lieutenant Stephens, setzen Sie einen Kurs nach Hause. Es gab eine kurze Pause. Mein Zuhause oder meinen Sie die Erde im Allgemeinen? Picard schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Die Erde im Allgemeinen. Ich frage nur, weil ich genau genommen auf einer Marskolonie geboren wurde, und es wäre mir unangenehm gewesen, uns in den Marsorbit zu bringen und Sie fragen mich „was machen wir denn hier?“ und ich sage „Sie sagten nach Hause“ und Sie würden dann … Ja. Erde. Jetzt. Aye, Sir. Also die Erde. Wünschen Sie eine bestimmte Geschwindigkeit? Warp drei. Sind Sie sicher? Ich kann Ihnen auch vier, fünf … oder sogar sechs geben, kein Problem. Warp drei wird genügen. Warp drei, aye. La Forge schüttelte den Kopf. Wo kommt Stephens noch mal her? Von der Excalibur, sagte Crusher. Seiner Dienstakte nach hielt Captain Calhoun ihn für ein wenig zu seltsam für seine Mannschaft. Der Umstand, dass "irgendjemand" zu seltsam für s Mannschaft sein könnte, gibt mir zu denken, sagte Picard. Sie haben nun das Kommando über ein Geschwader, das aus mehr als nur einem Schiff besteht, Jean-Luc. Meiner Definition nach macht Sie das zu einem Commodore. Außerdem würde es mir mein monumentales Ego verbieten, jemandem zu gehorchen, der keinen höheren Rang bekleidet als ich. Wenn ich mich Ihrer Akte recht entsinne, neigen Sie nicht wirklich dazu, irgendjemandem zu gehorchen, selbst wenn er einen höheren Rang bekleidet. Sagen wir, es handelt sich hier um besondere Umstände, Commodore. Wir erwarten Ihre Befehle. Also schön. An alle Schiffe: Hier sprich … Er zögerte und sagte dann mit einem leichten Lächeln: … der amtierende Commodore. Bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, auf Warp acht zu gehen und Ihren Kurs zur Erde fortzusetzen. Vergessen Sie nicht, "Energie" zu sagen. Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe, wenn Sie nicht "Energie" sagen. Machen Sie es so. Verdammt, Picard, Sie trickreicher Hund, sagte Calhoun. Hintergrundinformationen beinhaltet der Roman ein kleineres Crossover zu der Romanserie Star Trek: New Frontier, und für den deutschen Leser das erste Auftreten der der ''Galaxy''-Klasse.}} Links und Verweise Verweise , Borg, Klingone, Tholianer, Vulkanier, | Kultur = Albtraum, Bluff, Ehre, Glück, Griechische Mythologie, Kolinahr, Latinum, Tanz | Person = Alynna Nechayev, , Beverly Crusher, Borg-Königin, Chakotay, Christopher Pike, Data, Deanna Troi, Edward Jellico, Geordi La Forge, Guinan, , Hugh, Kathryn Janeway, James T. Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, Leonard McCoy, Locutus, , Matt Decker, , Montgomery Scott, Perrin, Q, Q (Sohn), Q (weiblich), Sarek, Seven of Nine, Spock, , , , William Thomas Riker, Worf, | Schiffe = Borg-Kubus, [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]], , [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), [[USS Nautilus|USS Nautilus]], Planeten-Killer, , [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] | Ort = Bereitschaftsraum, Frachtraum, Kloster von P'Jem, Kampfstation, Kommandosessel, Maschinenraum, Q-Kontinuum, Shuttlehangar, Sternenbasis, Trockendock | Astronomie = Altair, Delta-Quadrant, Dorvan V, , Erde, Klingonische Gefängniswelt, Korona, Mars, Neptun, Rigel V, Sektor 001, Titan (Mond), Vulkan | Technik = Bendii-Syndrom, Handphaser, Jefferies-Röhre, Kommunikator, Kraftfeld, Luftschleuse, Medikit, Phaserbank, Phasergewehr, Planeten-Killer, Selbstzerstörung, Transmissionsboje Transporter, Turbolift, Waffenphalanx, Warpkern | Nahrung = Gagh, Kaffee, Romulanisches Ale, Synthehol, Wein, | Sonstiges = Captain, Code 9, Beförderung, Flottenadmiral, Folter, Hive-Bewusstsein, Nummer Eins, Seele, Sicherheitsprotokoll, Uniform }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * cs:Before Dishonor en:Before Dishonor Heldentod